The present invention relates generally to the field of food displays and serving equipment and in particular to the field of forced cold air wells.
Conventional forced cold air wells support one or more food pans. Conventional forced cold air wells may undesirably freeze or dry the food displayed within the food pan. Many conventional forced cold air wells blow cold air directly onto one or more surfaces of the food pan, which may cause the undesirable freezing or drying of the food displayed within the food pan. Many conventional forced cold air wells blow cold air over the food pan in a single direction with a cold air return inlet positioned opposite a cold air discharge. However, the cold air return inlet in practice functions primarily as an ambient air inlet and not a cold air return because the cold air provided from the cold air discharge does not travel the full distance across the food pan to the cold air return inlet. This distance is typically the length of an industry standard full-size food pan, which is about twenty-one inches.